Lorsque l'impensable est commis
by fairymangafan
Summary: Natsu se retrouve séquestré, torturé et violé par une guilde noire, alors que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est en couple avec Grey. Son dernier espoir : Fairy Tail. Ils arriveront, mais trop tard. C'est à Grey de refermer les meurtrissures de son cœur. Scènes de viols, violences et peut-être un ou deux limes. Rating 18 justifié ( mais y'a que M dans mes choix.. ) Yaoi.
1. Lorsque l'impensable est commis

Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, brutales et sauvages. Quelque chose d'humide au goût sale franchit de force la barrière de ses lèvres avant d'explorer sa bouche. Il voulut vomir de dégoût, mais il ne put. Alors que ses poignets étaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête, ses jambes étaient fixées au sol par d'épaisses chaînes empêchant toutes dérobades

La langue -car c'était une langue- se retira enfin de sa cavité buccale. Mais ce qu'elle fit ensuite fût bien pire. Laissant un filet de bave gluante, elle descendit le long de sa mâchoire et marqua sa nuque, sa clavicule et même ses épaules. Un gémissement d'écœurement lui échappa alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Stop...laissez-moi tranquille..., murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Alors que t'es tellement mignon ? Faut pas rêver mon petit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi » , lui répondit l'homme tout en se pourléchant les babines, une lueur de désir brillant dans son regard perverti.

Et sans laissait à sa victime le temps de répliquer, il s'attaqua à son torse, mordillant par endroit sa peau tentatrice. La chaleur de la pièce montait d'un cran, alors que les pleurs du prisonnier cessaient, pour laisser place à une attitude résigné. Impatient, le violeur retira d'un coup sec son pantalon, dévoilant son sexe durci par le désir, avant de retirer les derniers vêtements de sa proie. Celle-ci se débattait, en vain. Il souleva les hanches de sa prise, l'explorant de ses doigts. Il entendit le gémissement d'aversion de ce dernier, mais il n'en tint pas compte, et, jugeant que son propre plaisir était bien plus important que l'accord du prisonnier, il le pénétra d'un coup brusque du bassin. Un cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres grasses alors que c'était un hurlement de douleur qui jaillissait de celui du mage.

Natsu hurla, alors que le membre durci en lui se retirait pour rentrer à nouveau avec encore plus de violence. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le déchira, ayant pour conséquence la fuite d'un autre cri de douleur. Son bourreau entamait de rapide va-et-viens en lui, accélérant encore et toujours la cadence, ne faisant qu'amplifier la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Souffrance physique qui pourtant n'était rien à celle morale. Il se sentait tellement sale, violé par un ennemi. Sa première fois arraché de force par un parfait inconnu qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser pendant sa mission. De plus, par un homme. Qui n'était pas son petit-ami. Cette première fois, qui devait être sacré. Cette première fois qui devait être une découverte plaisante. Cette première fois qu'il devait faire avec Grey. Cette première fois qui s'était transformé en cauchemar.

Maintenant qu'il se faisait souiller par les mains grasses de son violeur, maintenant que son sexe le pénétrait encore et encore, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Il avait tellement mal...

« Grey..., murmura-t-il juste avant que des lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes pour les faire taire.

- Tu te la ferme et je profite ! » Gronda son violeur sans cesser de se déhancher.

Natsu se tut, de toute manière il n'avait rien à dire. C'était trop tard...

Un cri de jouissance fit trembler l'air alors que les nausées du dragon slayer s'amplifiaient. Il sentit en lui le liquide chaud du sperme de l'intrus. Baissant la tête pour masquer ses pleurs, cherchant à préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, le mage de feu ne fit rien lorsqu'il fut rhabiller et que son violeur quitta la pièce avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, annonça son ennemi. Je reviens bientôt. Reposes-toi bien en m'attendant, Nat-chan ! »

Le ton moqueur et le surnom débile ne lui firent ni chaud, ni froid. Son corps était présent, mais son esprit n'était plus...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grey se releva parmi les décombres. Son corps atrocement meurtri lui envoyait des vagues de douleurs de plus en plus fortes. Il gémit, se demandant comment il avait pu en arrivait là. Ce fût à cette seconde précise que tout lui revint en mémoire... Malgré la souffrance qui le hantait, le mage de glace releva légèrement la tête et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Natsu, le dragon slayer impulsif.

Tâtonnant des yeux les alentours, il dût bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : Le mage de feu n'y était pas. Prenant appui sur ces mains, il tenta de se relever, mais échoua. Alors il réessaya encore et encore, mais à chaque essai il retombait, de plus en plus fatigué et souffrant. Désespérément impuissant, Grey hurla son nom. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Vu la force monstrueuse de leurs adversaires, si Natsu ne répondait pas c'était soit parce qu'il n'était pas là, soit parce qu'il était inconscient. La dernière possibilité, il ne voulut pas y penser. Il se sentait faible ainsi terrassé par la simple douleur physique, et un terrible pressentiment le prit à la gorge. Cette fois-ci, tout n'allait peut-être pas bien se terminer...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues rougies par l'effort. Malgré les vêtements qui le couvrait, Natsu ne cessait de se sentir nu. L'acte répugnant qui venait de se faire lui retournait l'estomac, et hantait sa conscience. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, sans succès. Seuls les images et les sensations, crues et violentes, le transpercèrent. Chacun des baisers de cet homme sur sa peau, chacune de ses pénétrations en lui, chacun de ses cris de plaisirs, chacun de ses gestes lui revinrent en mémoire avec la force d'un ouragan. Il trembla et au lieu de s'apaiser, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Grey... », geignit-il, à la fois perdu, humilié de la pire des façons, mais surtout brisé.

Brisé par cet inconnu sans scrupules, qui lui avait volé sa virginité et qui avait transformé en l'espace de quelques minutes sa vie en cauchemar.

Dire que tout avait commencé de façon tout à fait normal... Grey et lui étaient en couple depuis plus d'un mois, ce qui n'empêchait pas de fréquentes et violentes bagarres. Ils s'aimaient, mais ne comptaient pas pour autant perdre leurs habitudes...

C'était une simple mission en duo avec le mage de construction, sans Happy. Punition d'Erza pour avoir détruit la guilde quasiment entièrement en son absence. En même temps, ils l'avaient un peu cherché, le mage de feu devait bien l'avouer. Et puis, cette mission ne consistait qu'à surveiller une maison pendant une semaine des éventuels cambrioleurs. La récompense devait aller dans la caisse de la guilde pour payer les réparations. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que tout allait déraper, personne ne pouvait prévoir que les cambrioleurs seront des mages aussi puissants qu'Erza et Luxus...

Alors que ses larmes s'amoindrissaient, Natsu se remémora la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé emprisonné ici.

Le voyage avait été dur à supporter pour l'estomac du dragon slayer, mais il l'avait fait. Ragaillardis par la perspective d'un bon repas et surtout ne voulant pas admettre sa faiblesse face aux moqueries incessantes de son rival et petit-ami sur l'état dans lequel le train le mettait, le mage de feu s'était élancé à peine le train était-il arrivé. Ils avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant du coin, la nourriture y était bonne, pas trop grasse et assaisonnée comme il le fallait. Grey et lui s'étaient ensuite rendus à la maison du commanditaire.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux orangés bouclés et aux charmants yeux noisettes en amande leurs avait ouvert. C'était elle la commanditaire de la mission. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et elle leur expliqua de long en large et en travers toutes les règles qui régissait la petite maison qu'elle habitait. Pourtant Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait surveiller une habitation aussi banale. Pas de dorures et d'ornements coûteux, un mobilier simple en bois bon marché, un canapé aux assises usées, un tapis moelleux mais élimé. Rien qui ne nécessitait une surveillance de deux mages. L'hôtesse sourit lorsque le mage de feu fit en fit la réflexion et leur amena l'objet qu'ils devaient protéger. Parce qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas le bâtiment sur lequel ils devaient veiller, mais ce petit coffret. « Le bijou qui se situe dans cette boîte n'est pas anodin. C'est l'unique exemplaire au monde d'un collier magique. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une magie bénéfique qui y est enfermée, mais une magie noire puissante qui a été scellé il y a des années de cela. Cet objet ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, voilà pourquoi son existence est secrète. Mais très récemment un groupe de mage est venu ici dans le but de volé cet artefact. J'ai réussi à le protéger tant bien que mal avec mon mari. Mais il y a laissé la vie...S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Je dois tenir encore une petite semaine avant que le conseil magique ne le reprenne ! » les supplia-t-elle. Bien évidemment, les deux mages de Fairy Tail n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'abandonner, surtout si quelqu'un avait sacrifier sa vie pour ça. « On ne va pas abandonner ! » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson, sur la même longueur d'onde. Complices, les deux amants se sourirent mutuellement. Après une effusion de remerciements la commanditaire s'en était allée pour la semaine, laissant les deux mages seuls. La journée c'était bien passé, juste deux ou trois disputes mais par miracle, aucune casse.

Par contre, la nuit avait était terrible. Le commencement du cauchemar...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mage de glace se souvint brusquement que Mirajane leurs avaient donnés à tous une boule lachryma de communication. Fébrile, Grey eut du mal à se saisir de l'objet rond, brillant et lisse comme une boule de billard. Un peu plus gros qu'un poing, il s'alluma dans un léger grésillement. Le membre de Fairy Tail soupira de soulagement, il ne s'était pas cassé. L'hologramme de la barman apparut. Celle-ci eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant l'état du mage en face d'elle. Enfin, l'image de ce mage. Grey, le torse nu mutilé de toutes parts, du sang qui dégoulinait de partout. Son bras droit était cassé à de multiples endroits et l'on voyait la blancheur de l'os ressortir. Son teint pâle à cause du manque de liquide vital en lui. Le regard sombre, presque éteint, désespéré. La longue balafre qui courait de son front au bas de sa mâchoire, sans toutefois touchait les yeux. Sa tignasse maculé de sang frais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Grey ! Cria-t-elle, alertant les mages présents dans la grande salle de la guilde.

- Désolée Mira..., répondit ce dernier faiblement. On a échoué...et j'ai perdu de vue Nat...su...Ils étaient...aussi...forts que... Erza et Lu..xus... »

La fin de la phrase avait été murmuré difficilement, l'épuisement, la souffrance s'étaient fait trop puissants. Le mage de glace s'évanouit, la boule de cristal se brisa sur le sol. L'hologramme de Mirajane disparut, de même que celui de Grey. Dans la guilde, l'effervescence était à son comble. Soudain, le maître sortit de son bureau l'air soucieux. Il ne remarqua pas l'ambiance dramatique de la pièce.

« Mira ! La mission qui consiste à garder une maison a été prise ? Tonna-t-il.

- Oui...D'ailleurs à ce propos-

- Rappelles tout de suite celui qui l'a pris ! C'est une quête qui aurait du être classé S-S mais par manque d'argent la personne l'a fait passer pour une mission normale. Les cambrioleurs sont des membres de la guilde noir Tartaros ! »

Une vague d'effroi secoua un peu plus la salle. Chacun criait dans une cacophonie absurde, chacun paniquant à la fois seul et avec tout le monde. La discordance des sons heurtait les tympans de tous, mais plus particulièrement ceux hypersensibles de Wendy qui hurla sous la douleur. Son cri stoppa immédiatement les mages de la guilde et Erza profita de l'accalmie pour annoncer la très mauvaise nouvelle à Makarov.

« Maître, je suis sincèrement désolé... J'ai envoyé Natsu et Grey faire cette quête après une dispute entre les deux... et à l'instant, nous avons reçu un appel de Grey. Il était salement amoché et nous a dit qu'ils avaient échoués. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Mais il nous a aussi raconté que Natsu avait disparu. De plus les ennemies seraient de rang S … Il faut qu'on se dépêche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Expliqua Titania d'une voix pressé et lourde de remords.

La fière guerrière regrettait d'avoir envoyé ses deux meilleurs amis faire cette mission. C'était de sa faute... Elle aurait du laisser couler cette bagarre comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement eu envie de les éloignés quelques temps ?

Erza la connaissait, la réponse. Parce qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'elle s'était dit qu'une mission à deux leurs feraient du bien...

La mage aux cheveux écarlates eut une brève pensée pour Lucy qui était malade et donc devait restée une semaine au lit. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ce passait, la chevalière ne voulait pas savoir ce que la constellationniste aurait fait. De même que pour Happy qui veillait sur la jeune mage blonde. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas imaginer sa réaction. Les pleurs du petit chat ailé qui était sûrement la personne la plus proche du dragon slayer l'aurait brisé.

Makarov se figea. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Bon, enfaîte si, il avait envisagé la possibilité que quelqu'un est pris cette mission. Mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que la guilde noire aurait déjà agi. Il n'était que vingt heure, et ça faisait seulement trois heures que les deux mages étaient partis ! L'angoisse le saisit brusquement, insidieuse et déstabilisante pour son vieux cœur fatigué. Mais rapidement la colère prit le dessus et charma son âme de son étrange présence. Les imbéciles qui s'en étaient pris à sa famille allait s'en mordre les doigts, foi de Fairy Tail.

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Où est Wendy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis là, Maître !

- Très bien. Erza, Luxus, Mirajane et Gildartz ! Vous allez me chercher Grey et Natsu. Luxus, je compte sur ta téléportation pour les rapatrier dés que vous les trouvez. Wendy restera à la guilde, je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, c'est bien trop dangereux. Je vous envoie Gadjeel qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre Grâce à son flair vous dénicherez plus vite Natsu s'il a vraiment disparu ou même s'il est quelque part dans les gravats. Le train part dans dix minutes d'après mes informations, mais vous êtes à cinq heures de train de la ville. Je demanderais à quelques connaissances de prendre soin de Grey en attendant et de commencer à chercher Natsu. Maintenant, vous partez tout de suite !

- Oui ! S'écrièrent les quatre mages désignés avant de sortir précipitamment.

Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de faire leurs bagages, et n'y avait même pas songé. Obnubilé par les deux mages, et surtout par leurs état, ils coururent vers la gare pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Luxus grinçait des dents. Il détestait courir. Il avait aussi horreur de s'inquiéter ainsi pour des mages aussi faible. Enfin non, il détestait ressentir de la peur et surtout il ne voulait pas admettre que ces deux crétins, comme tout le reste de la guilde, comptait énormément pour lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette sourde angoisse qui lui enserrait les tripes et le cœur, faisant défiler les pires scénarios possibles dans sa tête. Non vraiment, il ressentait des émotions qu'il voulait bannir de sa conscience. Pire encore, son rôle de grand-frère qu'il s'était lui-même attribué depuis toujours lui faisait ressentir au centuple son impuissance. Il n'avait pas pu être là quand il le fallait...Serrant les dents un peu plus, il continua sa course effrénée jusqu'à la gare.

Une fois arrivé, ils virent Gadjeel qui les attendaient, tickets en main. Sans prendre la peine de le saluer autrement qu'avec un petit hochement de tête, les arrivants se saisirent des bouts de papiers et montèrent avec empressement dans le train à peine arrivé. Ce dernier mit un temps précieux à démarrer, faisant perdre quelques minutes au groupe. Alors que chaque seconde était vitale, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer le stress et l'impatience mêlés à la colère et aux remords.

Gildartz s'assit confortablement entre le dossier de son siège et la vitre. Des situations pareilles, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les expérimentait. Et de part son âge et sa sagesse supérieur à celle de la jeune génération, il savait que rester droit comme un piquet pendant cinq heures de route ne ferait que mal au dos. Bien que ses réactions et son air décontracté puisse faire penser qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment impliqué dans tout ça, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Natsu était comme son propre fils. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble entre chaque mission. Tout comme Grey, mais la nature plus posée et renfermée de celui-ci avait fait qu'ils étaient moins proches. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail de vouloir les sauver tout les deux à tout prix. Et de botter le cul de Tataros.

Le train démarra enfin. Plus que cinq heures...

Les cinq heures les plus longues de leurs vies.


	2. Seconde fois

Depuis le moment de sa capture à maintenant, Natsu avait évalué environ deux heures. Il était fatigué, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls après plus d'une heure d'intense réflexion. Malheureusement il ne savait toujours pas comment se sortir de cet que s'il se référait aux paroles de son violeur, ce dernier allait revenir...

Sur cette dernière pensée angoissante, le mage de feu s'endormit, vaincu par le sommeil.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yann franchit le seuil de la porte en chancelant. Il avait bu plus que de raison, encore une fois. Tout pour oublier le jour maudit où sa vie avait basculé...

Les souvenirs revinrent, le frappant en masse. Il devait se changer les idées, et vite. Pas dans l'alcool, il venait d'en ingurgiter de quoi tomber dans un coma idyllique, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Ils étaient encore là, très présent dans sa mémoire, brûlant encore et encore son cœur au fer rouge. Une distraction, vite ! Avant qu'il ne sombre dans le néant de la folie.

Soudain, sa conscience s'illumina. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour oublier, s'accorder un petit instant de répit et de jouissance dans cet enfer qui était son quotidien.

Le prisonnier qu'il avait ramené avec son équipe.

Robert se l'était déjà tapé, et d'après lui, il était étroitement délicieux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Yann ne se dirige vers les cachots. D'un mouvement vague de la main le mage noir salua le geôlier. Ce dernier comprit le message : Il pouvait allait faire un tour d'une petite heure. Acquiesçant sans un mot, le subordonné s'écarta avant de faire demi-tour. Les clés avaient été laissé sur place. Tant mieux. Ce petit soldat était plus intelligent que ce qu'il ne paraissait.

Tanguant un peu, Yann ouvrit la cellule de l'unique prisonnier. Il prit quelques secondes pour le détailler. Endormi, ses traits enfantins devenaient plus matures. Son torse bien moulé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Les tressaillements qui altéraient de temps à autres son visage prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas mais qu'il cauchemardait. Tout comme la mince pellicule de sueur qui luisait faiblement. Ses cheveux roses prenait des allures rouges. Yann remarque peu à peu ce rouge aussi beau qu'odieux qui maculait le corps du mage. Des blessures, certaines graves, d'autres non, des hématomes, des égratignures. Et quelques suçons disséminés sur son cou et ses épaules. La trace du passage de Robert.

Le mage noir s'approcha, réveillant sa futur victime.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux lentement, se demandant pourquoi il avait mal. Puis avec la force d'un ouragan ,les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, dévastateur. La mission, la défaite, la capture, le viol. Son viol...

La démarche tangente d'un homme le fit frémir. Le regard de cet inconnu, voilé par l'alcool, était d'une douleur infinie. Mais aussi pervers et désagréable. Il voulut s'éloigner mais le tintement des chaînes le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas fuir...

Lentement, la démarche zigzagante du mage noir le rapprocha de lui. Sa main grasse effleura sa joue et descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le dragon slayer tourna brusquement la tête à l'opposée pour éviter le contact. Sa respiration s'était faite plus irrégulière, entrecoupée. Il venait de comprendre. Son cauchemar allait recommencer...

« Ne me touches pas ! Cria-t-il, les canines découvertes en un semblant de menace.

- Yann. Mon nom c'est Yann. Tu es Natsu Dragneel, n'est ce pas ? Fit l'homme sans s'émouvoir de l'agressivité de sa proie.

- Je m'en fous ! Casses-toi ! » S'exclama en réponse le mage de feu, les traits tirés en un masque de colère.

Mais en réalité il avait peur. Peur de sentir à nouveau une main étrangère le caresser, de servir de jouet à un inconnu. Il avait peur et ça se voyait. En tout cas, Yann le lut dans son regard. Même si son visage restait impassible, alors qu'il avançait de nouveau la main pour caresser les cheveux du mage, il était triste. Triste mais résigné. Pour son propre bonheur, il allait devoir faire souffrir quelqu'un. Égoïstement, sans aucun aucun remord. Même avec une pointe de plaisir pervertie. Il ne serait plus le seul à avoir mal, peur. Et il n'allait faire qu'un avec celui qu'il mettait dans cet état.

Plus assurée, la main redescendit vers le torse du mage, effleurant les tétons durcis par l'horreur, les abdominaux contractés, contournant les innombrables plaies qui maculaient le corps de sa victime. Ce dernier recula pour lui échapper, mais il ne fit que buter contre la pierre grise. Pris au piège, obligé de jouer au jeu de son bourreau. L'instinct prit le dessus sur sa raison, sa panique inhalant tout les autres sens.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus se faire violer !

L'étrangère qui retraçait son corps effleura son sexe.

« NON ! » Hurla le mage, les larmes menaçant de déborder.

La violence d'une claque le sonna, ce qui le calma instantanément. Seule une larme perla, alors que son pantalon et son boxer glissait le long de ses cuisses, révélant son membre. Le violeur sourit perversement avant de saisir le sexe du prisonnier, bien décider à le faire jouir uniquement grâce aux réactions de son corps. Parce qu'il savait que pour l'esprit, ce ne serait jamais le cas. Il commença un rapide mouvement de va-et-viens, accélérant la cadence. Dans sa main, la virilité de la victime durcissait. Très lentement, à cause des entraves de la conscience haineuse qui l'empêchait de prendre du plaisir. Oh oui, ça Yann le savait. Seul le corps de Natsu allait prendre du plaisir. Dommage pour lui. Parce que le mage noir comptait bien se procurer, lui, un intense et violent moment de jouissance pur. Impatient, son corps commençant à désirer celui de l'autre, il approcha sa bouche de la verge du détenu avant de la lécher. De légers frissonnement agitèrent la peau du captif, un grognement dégoûté sortit de sa bouche fermée. Passant à la vitesse supérieur Ivan engloutit littéralement le sexe qui se présentait à lui. Un gémissement étouffé de plaisir et de répugnance mêlés se fit entendre. Dans sa bouche, caressé par sa langue, le membre se gonflait et durcissait.

Natsu maudit son corps de dragon qui, de part sa sensibilité exceptionnelle, réagissait aux actions de son bourreau. Il avait mal au crâne, les ondes de plaisir et désir que ses sens lui renvoyaient avec force luttant contre tout ses principes, toutes ses valeurs, toute sa morale. Son aversion combattait contre la jouissance que lui imposait sa chair et il en souffrait. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée, une vague beaucoup plus puissante de plaisir pur le fit cambrer. La force était telle que pendant quelques secondes son esprit fut balayé. Un cri lui échappa alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de l'inconnu.

Une fois la jouissance passée, Natsu baissa honteusement la tête, des larmes de détresse dévalant ses joues rosies par l'effort. Son corps tremblant en redemandait alors que dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Mais la honte et la répugnance reprirent bien vite le dessus.

Il avait apprécié. Pire encore, il en avait joui. Il se faisait violer par un ennemi et il avait joui.

Humilié. Voilà ce qu'il était. Humilié par cet homme qui jouait avec lui, qui aimait le torturer avec son propre corps...Il le lisait dans ses yeux maintenant vils qui se complaisait dans la vision qu'il lui offrait.

La sueur recouvrant son corps, sa respiration rapide et essoufflée, ses yeux larmoyant, ses cheveux collant négligemment sa peau, tout excitait son violeur.

Yann admira encore une fois les yeux verts reptiliens, la peau bronzée parfaitement sculptée. La sauvagerie dissimulée sous une apparence un peu gamine. Ce qui faisait le charme de l'adolescent en face de lui. Sans plus attendre, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, laissa le pantalon usée qui le recouvrait tombé dévoilant son slip tendue par son intimité durcit. D'un geste rageur, il enleva la dernière barrière entre lui et son jouet. Se saisissant de ses hanches il les souleva légèrement et présenta son membre à l'entrée de sa victime. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il venait de se résigner. De toute manière, qu'il l'accepte ou non, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Lentement il pénétra dans l'antre terriblement étroite de ce dernier. Sous lui, Natsu commençait à se trémousser tout en gémissant de douleur. Pourtant, Yann n'alla pas plus vite. Il continuait de tracer son chemin lentement, dégustant la souffrance de son captif, savourant chacune de ses mimiques douloureuse. Il avait toujours aimé ça, voir les autres se tordre sous ses doigts, les entendre hurler sous la souffrance qu'il leur imposait, de les voir ce briser par sa faute. Parce qu'après _cet _événement, son caractère avait changé...

Une fois complètement dans le mage de feu, il s'autorisa une courte pause avant de repartir tout aussi lentement. Lorsque son sexe fut presque entièrement dehors, il ré-pénétra l'intimité du dragon slayer violemment. Natsu hurla, et commença à se débattre plus furieusement. Les ongles de sa proie s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, mais il ne les sentait pas, emporté par l'ivresse du plaisir. Ce mage était vraiment, mais vraiment étroit. Un pur délice, Robert avait raison. Une perle rare. Décidé à en profitait au maximum, tout ses soucis écartés pour le moment, Yann accéléra la cadence au grand damne de Natsu pour qui la douleur allait en s'empirant. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, renvoyant la faible lumière et rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle rencontrait les traces de sang sur le visage de Salamander.

La torture pour l'un, le pur moment de plaisir pour l'autre se prolongea sur une bonne dizaine de minute, permettant au violeur de jouir plusieurs fois dans le corps du mage de Fairy Tail. Finalement trop épuisé pour continuer, après avoir une énième fois atteint le septième ciel, Yann se retira de l'intimité brûlante du mage de feu. Ce qu'il était bon...

La semence coulait en un fin filet depuis l'antre, mêlée avec l'écarlate du sang. Le corps tremblant de sa victime était épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie et de toute sa volonté.

Évaluant le risque qu'il encourrait s'il mettait en exécution son idée, il se décida à s'y risquer. Tenant fermement son membre il l'introduisit dans la bouche du dragon slayer. Ce dernier ne tenta pas de le mordre, beaucoup trop fatigué pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que fermer la bouche. Rassuré, Yann s'enfonça un peu plus, ce qui dérangea Natsu. La langue extrêmement chaude glissa sans le vouloir le long du sexe durcit et récolta les derniers restes de sperme. Un gémissement rauque de plaisir résonna dans la pièce. Brusquement, le mage noir se recula. Le captif avait tenté de le mordre. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y était pas arrivé...

Estimant qu'il avait suffisamment joué, l'homme remit son slip sur le membre qui venait de se faire nettoyer, puis son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au détenu. Torse nu, le gilet déchirait par Robert s'étalant misérablement par terre avec une écharpe en écaille, il n'avait que son boxer et son pantalon qui étaient tout deux descendu jusqu'au chevilles. Même en se contorsionnant, le mage n'arriverait pas à le remettre s'il ne le faisait pas. Une perspective alléchante, mais Yann ne voulait pas non plus que toute la guilde saute le dragon slayer. Il remit donc le pantalon et le boxer de ce dernier, non sans une dernière caresse au sexe du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que celui-ci s'était endormi sous la chute de la pression, de l'épuisement et de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir deux fois de suite en l'espace de deux petites heures et demi.

Yann quitta la pièce et attendit que le geôlier revienne. Un quart d'heure plus tard le soldat arriva. Il reprit les clés sans un mot et se rassit à son poste.

« Il dort »

Une simple indication qui ne signifiait rien mais qui voulait tout dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse. Il fixa son supérieur dans les yeux avant de baisser le regard par soumission. Simple garantie de survie dans cette guilde noire. Ne pas regarder les gens en face trop longtemps, surtout quand ils sont plus puissants que toi. Mais tout de même soutenir leur regard pour ne pas paraître faible. Un tempo précis à respecter, sous peine de torture suivit de la mort.

Une règle d'or, quelque soit la guilde noire...


	3. Une fleur plus belle dans la souffrance

Grey se réveilla, son corps souffrait, c'était atroce. Chaque mouvement qu'on lui imposait ne faisait qu'empirer le tout. Sa vision d'abord floue se précisa. Il ne se trouvait plus dans les décombres. Mais dans une chambre aux murs jaunes pâles, dans un lit simple collé à l'une des toisons. Son regard papillonnant rencontra les yeux d'un homme moyennement âgé. Les pupilles d'un bleu d'acier, les cheveux blond platine plaqué sur son crâne, le visage pincé, il n'avait pas l'air franchement accueillant.

« Lola ! Il est réveillé ! Lança-t-il dans le vide sans quitter le mage de glace des yeux.

- J'arrive ! » Répondit une voix féminine, douce et chaleureuse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite brunette aux yeux verts pétillants et malicieux. Quelques rondeurs adoucissaient ses traits enfantins, d'innombrables taches de rousseurs parsemés son visage. Deux tresses mêlées à des rubans de couleurs encadrés son visage. Le sourire moins large mais pourtant tout aussi lumineux que celui de Natsu naquit sur ses lèvres pulpeuse. Sa taille était un peu large, et sa poitrine moyennement petite. Vêtue d'une salopette en jean usée, d'un T-shirt trop grand et de bottes en caoutchouc fleuri, elle pourrait être ridicule. Pourtant cette idée n'effleura même pas la conscience émergente de Grey. L'aura bienveillante que cette humaine dégageait été sans pareille.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- …

- Tu vas répondre, oui ! Lola t'as posé une question ! S'énerva l'homme à l'attitude glaciale.

- Chut chéri, calmes-toi... Tu ne vois pas que cet enfant n'est pas encore rétabli ? Le calma la dénommée Lola.

L'utilisation du mot « enfant » surprit le mage de glace. La femme ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quinze ans...Bien que cette constatation soit loin d'être essentielle, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne le frappe.

« NATSU ! Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond, ignorant la douleur que lui renvoyait son corps.

- Ton petit-ami, c'est ça ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Étrangement son ton n'était plus aussi glacial, mais beaucoup plus doux et compatissant.

- Oui ! Il est là ? Demanda Grey avec espoir.

- Non, désolé... Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé. Les mages de ta guilde envoyés en renfort arriveront d'ici une heure, alors reposes-toi bien en attendant.. conseilla la femme aux cheveux bruns tressés.

- Je ne peux pas ! Il m'attend ! Et qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir ! Il faut que j'y aille et que je le retrouve ! » Paniqua le blessé.

Les jambes tremblantes, il se mit debout. Mais son corps ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'évanouit brusquement, pensant uniquement à son amant. Deux bras forts le retinrent avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le parquet de la maison. Il fut replacer dans son lit et Lola remit ses couvertures en place. Elle s'en fut, laissant à son mari le soin de surveiller le mage. Tout les deux étaient désolés pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore la douleur de perdre un être cher, mais il ne l'imaginait que trop bien. Et malgré ses airs impassibles, même l'homme plaignait sincèrement ce mage perdu dans la souffrance.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne put que dormir une petite demi-heure avant qu'on ne vienne le réveiller. Natsu recula immédiatement au contact de la main qui secouait gentiment son épaule. D'un regard affolé il scruta le visage de celle qui l'avait touché. Une jeune fille de l'âge d'Erza, aux courts cheveux verts et aux yeux violets. Elle lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance avant de lui montrer l'assiette de soupe fumante et la cuillère. Le dragon slayer comprit que la mage noir n'allait pas lui faire de mal, mais juste le nourrir. Un peu plus confiant, il la laissa lui donner la becquée. Sa fierté aurait pu en prendre un coup, s'il lui en restait...

Après avoir vidé l'assiette, la femme retourna dans le bureau de son maître pour l'avertir qu'elle avait fini. Elle fût congédiée d'un mouvement de la main. Le maître sourit cruellement avant de sortir de son bureau. Chacun de ses pas dégageait une puissance sans mesure. Le sol tremblait légèrement, tellement l'aura était destructive et maléfique. Il traversa le hall principal de sa guilde. Sur son passage, les personnes se courbaient respectueusement. Les ignorant royalement, l'homme poursuivie sa marche jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols. L'empruntant, il arriva finalement devant les cachots, et plus particulièrement devant le _sien_. Un simple regard, une courbette, et le garde en charge de veiller sur la cellule s'en fût en courant.

Un peureux de plus, dans sa guilde...

Lorsqu'il pénétra la prison, le détenu s'éveilla en sursaut à cause de la présence extrêmement désagréable et la pression extraordinaire de sa magie. De grands yeux aux pupilles vertes fendues le regardés avec horreur alors qu'il s'approchait du mage à terre. Le cliquetis des chaînes brisa le silence pénible qui s'était instauré quelques secondes auparavant. Un grognement bestial résonna dans la pièce.

Un misérable insecte osait le défier, lui, le grand maître de Tartaros, la dernière guilde de l'alliance Baram et qui contrôlait toutes les autres ?

Inimaginable...

« Pauvre insolent ! Cracha-t-il, accompagnant son injection d'un coup de pied.

-Argh...

Le bruit d'os qui se cassaient remplaça bien vite la tension précédente. Enragé, le maître se défoulait sur le corps qui se tordait sous ses pieds. Si ce n'était pas un chasseur de dragon, beaucoup moins fragile que n'importe quel humain, il serait mort au bout du premier impact. Mais sa résistance draconienne lui permettait de ne pas subir trop dégâts. Pourtant la douleur était là, s'emparant de chaque partie maltraitée, amplifiant démesurément les sensations et propageant les vagues de souffrance. L'air s'emplit des hurlements de douleurs qui s'enchaînaient sans répit. Le sang qui avait séché se remit à couler. Les blessures tant bien que mal à peine cicatrisée se rouvrirent, laissant un liquide écarlate s'en écouler. Au niveau de l'épaule droite, la blancheur de l'os se voyait. Quelques poches de pus suintaient, se mêlant au sang pour former un un liquide rouge jaunâtre. Les spasmes secouaient le corps salement amoché, l'air se faisait rare dans les poumons encrassaient de sang.

Tout son être hurlait sous la torture. La puissance phénoménale qui le martyrisait n'avait pas d'équivalent humain. C'était atroce. Il n'en pouvait plus...

Crachant une flopée de rouge et de vomi, Natsu jura entre ses dents serrées. Mais très vite, sa raison fût balayé par la douleur, bestiale et horriblement forte.

Lorsque le mage qu'il torturait ne bougeait plus, le maître daigna s'arrêter. Sans un regard pour la loque qu'il avait lui-même blessé, il tourna les talons et ressortit. Après tout il venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Un bon défouloir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'après avoir récupéré le précieux objet dans la maison et battu les deux mages, il avait emporté celui avec les cheveux roses. Parce qu'avec sa solidité surhumaine, ce dernier pourrait supporter ses crises. Et puis, ses hommes avaient besoin de se dépenser et un jouet leurs feraient grand bien à eux aussi.


	4. Bientôt

Trois heures.

Trois putains d'heures qu'ils se trouvaient là, dans ce train de merde, à attendre un putain d'arrêt à la con.

Marre. Gadjeel en avait ras le cul, et son vocabulaire s'en ressentait.

L'impatience d'un combat, l'inquiétude pour des amis, la puissance de sa magie qui tourbillonnait en lui, tout ça ne faisait pas très bon ménage. Ajoutez de lourdes nausées dues au moyen de transport et vous vous rendrez compte de l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait le dragon slayer de l'acier.

Se retenant de vomir sur les pieds en armure d'Erza, il maugréa. Le glaçon ambulant et l'abruti de flammèche ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Une fois qu'il les aura choppé, pas de doute, il leurs fera la fête. Un sourire sadique étira fugacement son visage avant que ses nausées ne le rattrape.

« Ne pas dégueuler sur Titania. Ne pas dégueuler sur Titania. » se répéta-t-il mentalement. Il souhaitait éviter de servir de serpillière à la chevalière.

Après s'être fait tabassé à mort pour avoir salopé son armure hors de prix.

Oui, il fera la peau aux deux idiots qui l'avaient de par leurs actions stupides, contraint à faire se voyage.

« Putain je m'emmerde...grogna-t-il entre ses dents, se renfrognant un peu plus dans son siège et virant à une intéressante couleur verdâtre.

- Gadjeel ! Ton vocabulaire ! Le sermonna la mage aux cheveux écarlates. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord... »

Plus que deux heures trois quarts, compta mentalement le mage d'Acier avant de sombrer définitivement dans le néant de son mal des transports.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des rires le réveillèrent encore une fois. On ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir ici ou quoi ? La vague de douleur que lui renvoyait son corps évapora les dernières brides de sommeil qui embrumaient son esprit confus. Il y était encore, dans cette cellule maintenant tachée d'écarlate luisant. En face de lui se tenait la même jeune fille que celle qui lui avait donné à manger précédemment. Derrière elle, quatre hommes qui ricanaient bêtement. Il les reconnut quasiment instantanément. Son premier et son deuxième violeur, ainsi que les deux autres qui les avaient battus à plat de couture, lui et Grey, dans la maison de la commanditaire.

Robert, car c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, enfin d'après Yann, était plutôt petit. Une cinquantaine d'années bien entamées, des cheveux sales noirs qui se battaient sur son crâne pas très fournis, une moustache à longs poils qui remontaient, le regard torve et perverti aux reflets brunâtres. Un léger embonpoint, il maîtrisait la magie de l'ombre. Mais pas comme celle de...Kage?Kago?Namé ? Enfin, pas la même que celle du membre d'Eisen Wald qu'il avait rencontré il y a longtemps. Non, la sienne était collante. Elle s'agrippait aux corps et ne brûlait pas au contact de son feu.

Le deuxième mage qu'il connaissait, Yann. Assez grand, plus fin que Robert, mais pas maigre non plus. Relativement musclé, il semblait plus propre. Son regard tourmenté ne culpabilisait pas. Non, de la tristesse, de la douleur, mais pas de remords. Les lèvres fines étirait en un léger sourire moqueur, des sourcils broussailleux. Il possédait une magie d'invocation de monstre. Avec des clés, comme Lucy.

Le troisième était monstrueusement immense. Deux mètres au minimum. Imberbe et chauve, le regard bleu perçant, mais un air de chasseur sur le visage. Lentement, le mage noir se pourlécha les lèvres tout en déshabillant du regard son corps. Natsu en frémit. Encore un. Encore un qui ne voulait qu'abuser de lui, se servir de lui comme un vulgaire jouet bon à jeter après usage. Le dragon slayer se souvenait que sa magie était la force. Brute, épaisse, sans autre forme que ses poings américains. C'était un de ceux typiquement balourd et sans cervelle.

Le dernier était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux noirs coulant dans son dos comme une rivière. Plutôt joli garçon, les traits harmonieux. Le regard gris déstabilisant, c'était sans conteste le cerveau du groupe. Froid et calculateur, il le détaillait comme on jugerait un objet sans réelle valeur. Finalement ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un semblant de sourire. Obsédé. La silhouette efflanqué effleura son propre sexe de ses doigts squelettiques.

Un message à part entière : « Tu seras mien. ».

Un grognement menaçant sortit de la bouche du mage de Fairy Tail, mais il ne put l'approfondir car la jeune femme qu'il avait complètement oublié appliqua du désinfectant sur l'une de ses plaies au torse. L'alcool quasiment pur le brûla. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, mais surtout douloureuse. Il gémit sous la souffrance alors qu'elle nettoyait une à une ses plaies. Mais il la laissa faire, un peu de douceur ne pouvait que lui faire de bien. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il commençait à apprécier cette mage étrange qui s'occupait de lui. Elle était différente des autres, moins agressive et cruelle. Un minuscule îlot de gentillesse dans une mer d'horreur.

Pourtant les moqueries incessantes du groupe d'homme derrière le ramena bien vite à la terrible réalité.

Soudain, le troisième mage noir, celui qui était aussi chauve que grand, envoya valser la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

« C'est bon t'as fini maintenant. Nous on est venu pour le sauter, pas pour te regarder le soigner. Va-t-en ! » Grogna-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune mage.

Celle-ci se releva prestement et en adressant un dernier regard d'excuse à Natsu tout en murmurant un « Je suis désolée » à l'encontre de la brute, elle s'en fût. Laissant le mage de feu avec quatre personnes qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : Du sexe.

Robert s'approcha, véritable conquistador. Il lécha d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle la joue de Natsu, maintenant la tête dans ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne se dérobe. Puis, remontant lentement, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de murmurer :

« Je suis Robert. Tu connais Yann. Le tas de muscle là-bas c'est Monster, et l'autre avec les cheveux longs, Fyu. Ravie de faire pour la seconde fois ta connaissance, Natsu_chan... », susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux à son oreille.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il planta la pointe d'une aiguille dans la jugulaire du dragon slayer et lui injecta un produit. Le transfert se fit sans douleur autre que celle causé par la piqûre, mais très vite les paupières de ce dernier s'alourdirent, ses membres se paralysaient. D'abord le bout des doigts et des orteils, puis lentement la sensation glacial remonta, rompant le contact avec les zones infectées. Elle recouvrit son corps, serpent audacieux, anesthésiant toutes ses facultés intellectuels mais pas la souffrance qui le maintenait entre ses griffes. Juste avant que son cerveau ne soit gelé, il comprit qu'on venait de l'empoisonner. Ce que confirma Fyu, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire cruel :

« Maître Hujio nous a demandés de t'empoisonner. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne sera mortel que d'ici une semaine ou deux, sûrement trois ou quatre pour toi. Simplement, tu ne pourras plus réagir comme tu le souhaites. En clair, même si je mets un doigt dans ta bouche, tu ne pourras pas me mordre. Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple. Il y a pleins d'autres choses que l'on peut faire grâce à ça ! » Expliqua-t-il en se pourléchant les babines.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il allait se faire violer mais il ne pourra pas répliquer. Ce n'était pas comme si sans il avait réussi à les blesser...

Fyu caressa les mèches roses rebelles d'un air songeur. Il retraça chacune d'entre-elles du doigt, sans dire un mot. Brusquement, sans aucune raison apparente, il agrippa d'une poigne ferme le rose éclatant avant de tirer violemment la chevelure en arrière. La tête de Natsu suivit le mouvement et il exposa sa gorge, tout en gémissant de douleur. La souffrance se répandait dans son corps rapidement, affolant tout ses sens embrumés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, seul la douleur avait traversé le voile cotonneux dans lequel il était plongé. Le dragon slayer voulut se redresser, mais seul un faible tressaillement trahi ses intentions.

« Petite précision : Tu ne sentiras rien d'autre que la douleur. Mieux encore, elle est amplifié. Ce qui fait que même quelque chose d'aussi peu douloureux que ce que Fyu vient de faire sera une véritable torture à tes yeux ! Précisa Yann, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais le regard triste.

Fyu mordilla la gorge à dévoilé de Natsu, un grognement fit vibrer cette dernière. Le mage à la carrure imposante s'agenouilla et parcourut le torse du dragon slayer de suçons en tout genre. De leurs côtés, Yann et Robert entreprirent de le déshabiller complètement avec les dents. Des mains se baladaient sur son corps nu, retraçant chacun des muscles, détaillant le visage fin, caressant les hanches. Puis, avec une délicatesse de rhinocéros, Monster enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité bouillante du mage de feu. Natsu se cambra en hurlant de douleur alors qu'en lui l'intrus effectuait de rapides et maladroits mouvements. Robert ricana et d'un petit coup écarta la main.

« Laisse faire les pros ! »plaisanta-t-il.

Puis, plus doucement, il pénétra avec un de ses doigts le fessier musclé qui se présentait à lui, tout en titillant la verge. L'esprit brouillé de Natsu ne percevait pas les marques autres que la douleur de ce doigt, mais contrairement au précédent, celui-ci était plus doux. Il ne cria pas, mais gémit. Aussitôt une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne tandis qu'une langue explorait sa bouche. Elle longea les dents du dragon slayer et s'amusa avec les canines pointues.

Fyu s'éclatait avec la cavité buccale brûlante du mage de Fairy Tail. Ses deux mains osseuses maintenait la bouche de Natsu contre la sienne. De son côté, Monster, le moins patient, se déshabillait. Robert se releva et fit de même alors que Yann suçait le membre du dragon slayer. Bien vite, un « petit » coup le projeta sur le côté. Un homme s'agenouilla et présenta son énorme sexe à l'entrée de son intimité.

« J'commence ! » Annonça Monster d'un ton bourru.

Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, il pénétra d'un coup sec Natsu.

Et la souffrance explosa dans son corps.

Violemment, elle envahit sa conscience et brisa les dernières résistances du mage qui hurla directement. Le hurlement inhumain déforma l'atmosphère. Pas très loin, une vitre se brisa sous l'impact sonore. Le corps irradiant de douleur, le dragon slayer ne bougeait plus. Le moindre tressaillement pouvait le mettre à terre. Terriblement, horriblement traumatisante, la souffrance se propageait encore et encore. Une nouvelle vague inonda le corps violé alors que Monster entamait de puissants mouvements de vas-et-viens.

Natsu hurlait sa douleur, le géant criait son plaisir, le tout dans une cacophonie épouvantable. « Heureusement que les cachots sont insonorisé » songea Fyu sadiquement. Ses mains jouaient avec les blessures du mage bouillonnant afin de lui procurer encore plus de souffrance. Robert en faisant de même alors que Yann se contentait d'observer. Cet idiot ne faisait jamais vraiment de mal à ses victimes. Enfin, pas plus que nécessaire. Il se contera sûrement de coucher avec le prisonnier lorsque son tour viendra...

Les coups de butoir de Monster se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, rendant l'acte encore plus douloureux pour la victime. Finalement, la libération vint et le géant de la guilde noire se déversa en un puissant jet dans l'intimité du dragon slayer. Laborieusement, il se retira et s'effondra contre le mur, haletant. L'antre étroite était atrocement jouissante, le laissant faible et démuni face à la vague de plaisir qui l'avait submergé. Pendant les plus belles secondes de sa misérable vie, il avait atteint le septième ciel...

Robert s'approcha à son tour. Son sexe était douloureusement tendu dans son boxer. Voir Monster jouir l'avait grandement excité. Pas que la vue soit particulièrement belle, mais le souvenir de sa première expérience lui était revenu. Sans préparation de par le fait qu'il estimait que le mage n'en avait pas besoin, le mage de Tartaros viola à son tour le détenu. Immédiatement, l'étroitesse subtilement mélangée à la chaleur lui fit perdre la tête. Grognant et criant, sans pudeur, il pénétra encore et encore l'intimité bouillante du mage de feu. Rapidement il jouit. Robert voulut recommencer mais deux mains squelettiques le poussèrent et Fyu prit sa place.

« Chacun son tour ! » asséna l'homme aux longs cheveux.

Puis, délicatement, sa verge tendue viola l'antre rougie de Natsu. Une nouvelle vague de douleur saisit se dernier. Des larmes de souffrance s'écoulait de ses paupières closes. Le poison l'empêchait de se rendre réellement compte de la situation, mais surtout amplifiait considérablement la douleur qui le taraudait. Sa voix s'était enroué, puis éteinte sous la violence de ses cris. Ses cordes vocales avaient lâchées. Il ne pouvait plus que haleter en espérant que la torture se finisse au plus vite...

Enfin, l'osseux Fyu au petit sexe finit son boulot et se fut au tour de Yann d'avoir droit au prisonnier. Comme à son habitude, toujours calme et détaché, il commença par faire courir ses mains sur les hanches du dragon slayer. Le mage noire avait beau savoir parfaitement bien que les ondes de plaisir n'atteindraient pas la conscience - ou du moins ce qu'il en reste - du mage de Fairy Tail, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Soudainement, sans raison apparente, il pénétra violemment le dragon slayer et le viola avec force tout en grognant sourdement son nom. Monster, Robert et Fyu s'étaient lamentablement endormis contre les murs du cachots. Il en profita pour jouir plusieurs fois, léchant chaque partie du corps de la Salamandre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il devenait peu à peu accroc à son échappatoire. Sa peau brûlante, ses muscles bien sculptés, ses cheveux roses ensanglantés l'attirait. Les innombrables blessures qui maculaient son corps ne le rebutait absolument pas. De même que ses bras et ses jambes anormalement tordus, ses yeux verts pâles rendus aveugles par le poison grands ouverts, la pupille fendue par la douleur. Ses canines ressortaient de sa bouche ouverte, le flux d'air passait très rapidement au travers de ses lèvres, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait sur son menton. Ses joues encore rouges par l'effort, il était simplement désirable.

Atteignant une nouvelle fois le septième ciel, Yann se retira et embrassa chastement une dernière fois Natsu avant de se rhabiller et d'en faire de même avec les autres. Appelant quelques sous-fifres pour s'occuper de ses trois camarades, il s'en fût à son tour rejoindre son lit où il s'effondra immédiatement, dormant à poings fermés.


	5. Ils arrivent

Enfin. Cinq heures de pure torture dans le train, à attendre que ce dernier veuille bien les amener à la ville où Grey et Natsu s'était retrouvé en mission. Erza bondit suivit de près par les autres hors du moyen de transport avant même qu'il ne s'arrête complètement, ouvrant de force la portière. Sans perdre un instant, elle se dirigea vers la maison de la commanditaire de la mission, courant à toute allure à travers la ville sans vérifier que les autres la suivait. Elle ne fit pas attention aux chuchotis qui parsemaient son trajet, de même que la beauté majestueuse de la ville ne l'atteignait pas. Les maisons subtilement collées l'une contre l'autre sans en avoir l'air, le toit élancé vers l'ascension du ciel les vitraux colorés qui rejetaient une lumière fastueuse sur les pavés polis par l'usage ou même les habits assez riches, garnis d'arabesques dorées qui virevoltaient sur les tissus, tout passait devant elle sans que son cerveau n'en capte le plus petit fragment. Le décor coulait autour d'elle, sans la submergeait. Elle était Titania. Prête à tout pour ses amis.

Mais incapable d'être là quand ils en avaient réellement besoin...

Chassant ses pensées négatives, Erza se concentra exclusivement sur la recherche de Natsu et le rapatriement de ses deux compagnons jusqu'à la guilde. Elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre, ne pas se laissait déconcentrer. Juste se focaliser sur son objectif.

Répondant à son état d'esprit décidé, sa cadence s'accéléra, ses pieds ne touchaient le sol que très légèrement, juste le temps de se propulser à nouveau dans les airs. Sa chevelure écarlate flottait dans le vent, se dispersant en une flamme ensanglanté comme une traînée qui la sublimait. Mais surtout, son côté dangereux ressortait. C'était une guerrière au cœur qui se voulait aussi froid que son armure...

Gildartz accéléra encore un peu. C'est que les jeunes courraient vite ! Et sans trop se fatiguer en plus ! Son âge plus avancé lui faisait une fois de plus défaut. Soupirant mentalement, il évita souplement un civil, esquiva un chariot que les autres avaient simplement sauté. Purée, c'était vraiment plus pour lui, les courses contre la montre...

Éviter un ballon – qu'il pulvérisa littéralement sans s'en rendre compte -, s'effacer pour mieux réapparaître derrière une femme enceinte, ne pas perdre les jeunes de vue, et surtout, contenir sa magie. Ne pas laissait la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui s'exprimer, ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Il aura tout le temps de le faire dés que Natsu et Grey seront en sécurité. Tartaros allait goûter l'Enfer, il en avait fait une affaire personnelle à partir du moment où il avait su ce qui venait d'arriver...

« N'empêche, c'est quand même fou le monde qu'il y a alors qu'on est en pleine nuit ! Y'a même des gosses ! » ne pût-il s'empêcher de songer. Il ne prit pas la peine d'approfondir sa pensée, après tout ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

Sauter au dessus d'un stand à même le sol, esquiver l'épée de bois d'un enfant qui ne l'avait pas vu, puis slalomer entre les passants qui flânaient. Son corps réagissait automatiquement, sans même qu'il ne cherche à réfléchir. Tout son être exclusivement concentré sur sa magie. Il ne devait pas détruire la ville. Elle n'y était pour rien. Ne pas détruire la ville. Ne pas détruire la ville. Penser à autre chose, se concentrer sur la chevelure écarlate d'Erza, à une dizaine de mètre. Suivre du regard l'éclat des piercings de Gadjeel. La course aussi puissante que lourde de Laxus.

Et ne pas détruire cette satané ville ! Ne pas détr-

« Aaaaahhh ! Ma maison vient d'exploser ! » hurla quelqu'un à sa droite.

« Merde » eut-il simplement le temps de songer avant de percuter le dos musclé d'un mage blond. Les jeunes s'étaient arrêtés devant une maison ravagée. Les dégâts s'additionnaient où que l'on pose son regard. De grandes taches au brun rougeâtre s'étalait sur les gravats, vestiges de l'ancienne habitation. L'éclat de la lune illuminait la scène, lui donnant un aspect macabre. Quelques corbeaux qui planaient en cercles au dessus de la scène rajoutait une touche morbide. Il ne manquait plus que les cadavres. Ce que Gildartz se promit de rajouter, une fois les membres de Tartaros trouvés.

« Grey est dans la maison à droite. On va voir si il a besoin de soin immédiat ou si il peut rester encore un peu sans danger. Si c'est le cas, on va directement chercher Natsu. Sinon, Luxus tu l'emmènes à la guilde et tu reviens, on partira après. Go ! » ordonna l'aîné d'un ton sans appel.

Gadjeel n'écoutait que d'une oreille les instructions du vieux. L'odeur de sang omniprésente, était clairement celle du mage de glace et de feu mêlés. Il essayait tant bien que mal de les désassembler, pour pouvoir suivre celle de Natsu, mais elles étaient trop puissantes, trop envahissantes pour qu'il puisse le faire. Sans demander l'avis de quiconque, il commença à s'éloigner en cercle de plus en plus large autour de la bâtisse, reniflant constamment l'air écœurant qui l'entourait, tentant son grand succès de trouver une piste. Le mage de destruction allait le rappeler mais Luxus lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire. Gildartz comprit instantanément et s'éloigna sans plus tarder vers la demeure voisine. Elle était beige, un peu fade et usé, parfois écaillé, notamment sur le bas de la maison. Du lierre enserrait le perron en fer forgé, lui donnant un air rustique et chaleureux. La porte en bois massif s'ouvrit avant même qu'Erza ne toque. Une jeune femme aux joues rebondies, le regard anxieux mais pétillant leurs ouvrit. Les deux tresses qui encadraient son visage lui donnaient un air juvénile, accentué par son visage malicieux et ses taches de rousseurs. Elle était petite, vêtue d'un accoutrement pour le moins étrange, mais tout comme Grey, l'idée de s'en moquer ne leurs vint pas à l'esprit. Même Luxus, aux remarques acerbes, se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils interrogateur. La bouche pulpeuse de la jeune femme se tordit sous une grimace alors qu'elle les invitait d'un geste à entrer. Ils ne se firent pas prier, et lorsque leurs hôte leur indiqua la chambre d'un nouveau signe de la main, Erza s'y précipita. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber sur une petite pièce aux murs jaunes pâles, orné d'un lit où le corps de Grey se trouvait. Une petite commode de bois accueillait un vase aux fleurs chatoyantes. C'était tout. Pas de surplus, juste l'essentiel. Sur un tabouret trop petit pour lui, un homme viellait le blessé. Son air froid, accusateur la figea. Ses yeux bleus la glaçait sur place. Elle fixa cet inconnu belliqueux, qui semblait lui reprocher quelque chose de grave. Elle frissonna sous son armure, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds platines. Ce fût Luxus qui rompit le contact avec un « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » hargneux. L'attitude de cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie. Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant mais entièrement tendu. Il se sentait agressé par la menace informulé que l'inconnu dégageait.

« Où est-il ? Demanda l'homme, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis leurs arrivée.

- De qui tu parles ? Interrogea Luxus sans dissimuler son mépris.

- Natsu. Il est où ?

- Pourquoi ? Le ton se faisait plus menaçant. Le mage de foudre se sentait agressait, comme si il avait commis une grave erreur.

- La seule chose dont à vraiment besoin le gamin ( il désigna d'un coup de menton Grey ) c'est de son petit-ami. Alors où est-il ? » Sa voix n'était plus agressive, juste triste et compatissante.

Erza et Luxus se figèrent. Ils venaient de comprendre d'où venait la hargne de cet homme. Il était simplement bouleversé par le désespoir du mage de glace. Mais n'étant pas doué avec les émotions, il leurs avait simplement reproché leur choix. Plus sereine, la guerrière questionna :

« Grey peut encore tenir ?

- On le gardera en vie autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

- Ce que Gel veut dire, c'est qu'on s'en occupe. Vous, allez chercher l'autre enfant. Il en a certainement plus besoin que lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on réussira à le gérer, intervient la jeune femme qui les avaient accueillis.

- Merci. »

Un simple mot, accompagné d'un sourire reconnaissant. Le dénommé Gel inclina la tête et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux auparavant si froids, si détestables, les fixaient avec une respectueuse lueur chaleureuse.

« Soyez prudents »

Une dernière mise en garde, muette mais qui toucha bien plus que si elle avait été exprimé avec des mots. La résolution des deux jeunes mages était à son apogée. Ils retrouveront Natsu et le sauveront, quoiqu'il en coûte. Et si Tartaros s'était permis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, ils allaient anéantir la guilde.

La détermination faisait flamboyer leurs cœurs alors qu'ils repartaient hors de la demeure sur les traces du dragon slayer enlevé...

Ils retrouvèrent Gadjeel qui s'était éloigné d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètre du carnage. Il les attendait, les yeux luisant d'excitation. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de mot, le mage du métal comprit instantanément que la chasse était ouverte. Dés qu'ils l'eurent rejoint, il s'élança sur la trace encore fraîche, conservait par le beau temps. Ils courraient à un bon rythme, assez rapide mais pas trop afin de réussir à couvrir un maximum de distance sans trop se fatiguer. Parce qu'ils se doutaient bien que la guilde serait suffisamment puissante pour qu'ils aient besoin d'être au maximum possible de leurs forme.


	6. Poison et affrontement

Coucou!

Maintenant que Nathdawn m'a expliqué comment je pouvais mettre des 'commentaires' sans les écrire aux débuts de mon texte, j'en profites pour remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, et particulièrement tout ceux qui commentent. C'est pour vous que je continue à écrire et à publier chaque semaine ( parce qu'avec ce chapitre, c'est le début de ce que je n'avais pas encore rédigé. Je suis obligée d'écrire semaine par semaine maintenant, en plus du reste. Bouhou! ) Donc merci de suivre malgré cette semaine de retard, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Je suis désolée pour tout les commentaires auquels je n'ai pas répondu, mais je me suis totalement perdue quant à qui j'ai répondu. Donc je recommencerais à répondre ( répétition de mot, mince! ) à partir de ce chapitre, pour faire plus simple.

J'ai fais un chapitre plus long cette fois-ci. Sur mon ordi, j'ai 2705 mots affichés, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va ressortir vu que ce site compte bizarrement. Bref. Place au chapitre! ^^

* * *

Il sentait le poison faire des ravages dans son organisme. Il ne se contentait plus de l'anesthésier, comme on le lui avait dit, mais il le _brûlait_. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de chaleur écrasante, douloureuse. Pour lui, le feu avait toujours été une source de joie et de réconfort. Il cherchait à si noyer plutôt qu'à s'y soustraire. Mais là, c'était complètement différent. Fini la douce sensation de protection et de puissance. Seul la souffrance qui l'embrasait entièrement, léchant sa peau avec volupté, restait. Pourtant, il ne hurlait pas. Ça lui était tout bonnement impossible. La drogue empoisonnée le bâillonnait plus sûrement que le plus étouffant des torchons.

Seul un gémissement inaudible passa outre les barrières qui le maintenait entre ses fantomatiques barreaux d'acier. Et encore, même l'acier n'aurait pas dû lui résister...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luxus reniflait périodiquement l'air tout en tentant de retrouver la trace olfactive de Natsu. Mais rien. Gadjeel avait définitivement un meilleur flair que lui... Sans doute lié à sa condition de première génération. Il n'empêchait que ça lui déplaisait. Le mage de foudre, même si il n'était plus obsédé par ça, aimait être le plus fort quelque soit la discipline. Hors concours idiots et trucs du genre made in Natsu généralement. Quoique, Grey était plutôt fort dans ce domaine, dés que le dragon slayer de feu était impliqué...

Le mage de foudre secoua sa tête, chassant ses pensées aussi absurdes que parasites. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment le groupe s'arrêter, et failli percuter Erza.

« C'est ici » , indiqua Gadjeel.

Ils se tenaient à une cinquantaine de mètre d'un beau bâtiment, sur plusieurs étage. Il était décoré par le lierre qui grimpait le long des murs. Certaines fenêtres étaient ouvertes, d'autres non. Un balcon où plusieurs personnes discuter autour d'un verre d'alcool. Des rires gras qui résonnaient dans la clairière où ils étaient tapis. La construction, en rectangle allongée, ne semblait pas protéger. Mais Luxus savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un léger crépitements quelques mètres plus loin acquit son attention. Une barrière électrique. Il sourit, d'un de ses sourires les plus arrogants. Ils avaient de la chance de ne pas être tombés sur des runes.

« Il y a une barrière électrique à quelques mètres. Je pourrais facilement la défaire, annonça-t-il, les lèvres toujours étirées.

- Et quelques pièges dans le jardin, compléta la mage chevalière. De bas niveau. C'est étrange.

- Les grandes guildes noires on tendance à se surestimer. Mais nous devons rester prudent. Et rester discret pour ne pas qu'il se serve de Natsu contre nous, continua Gildartz.

- Il y a pas mal d'odeur, je risque d'avoir un peu de mal à le tracer dans le bâtiment, ajouta Gadjeel.

- Il faudrait que l'on pénètre la base par petits groupes. Je propose Moi et Luxus, Gadjeel et Gildartz. Luxus défait la barrière électrique, et on se faufile là-bas. Mon équipe va le plus en bas possible, et on remonte en faisant toutes les pièces. Vous faites l'inverse. Commencez par le haut et finissez par le bas. Celui qui trouve Natsu provoque une explosion. Comme ça on sera qu'on peut commencer à anéantir la guilde. Si c'est votre équipe qui trouve Natsu, Gadjeel je compte sur ton nez pour l'emmener à Luxus. Luxus, dés que tu l'as, tu te téléportes jusqu'à la guilde. Compris ? » ordonna la mage aux cheveux écarlates, prenant momentanément le poste de chef.

Tous acquiescèrent. Même si obéir n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, le plan d'Erza était bon, il n'avait aucune raison de protester. De même que Gadjeel. Et Gildartz n'était pas du genre à s'embêter pour si peu. Luxus s'élança à couvert jusqu'au champ de protection, qu'il défit sans se forcer. Et ils s'élancèrent, se divisant immédiatement en deux groupes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils progressaient rapidement, sans soucis réel. Les pièges étaient enfantins. Soit ça cachait quelque chose de plus dangereux, soit le maître avait une confiance aveugle en la force de sa guilde. Ne cherchant pas à trancher, Gildartz continua sa route jusqu'au bâtiment. Et c'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi la clairière n'était pas plus gardée que ça. Ce bâtiment était à priori impénétrable sans l'usage de la magie. Et il mettrait sa main à couper qu'un sortilège l'empêcherait de l'user. Les murs étaient brillants d'huile, rendant l'escalade impossible. Les fenêtres encadraient de barreaux de fers bardés de pics acérés. Et un système d'alarme, il en était sûr, traînait quelque part. « Merde ! » Songea-t-il. D'habitude, il foncerait. Mais avec Natsu en otage, il ne pouvait pas. Du coin de l'œil il vit Gadjeel s'avancer en lançant l'un de ses célèbres « Gihi ». Et sans plus de cérémonie, le dragon slayer mordit un des barreaux de la fenêtre. Puis le reste, laissant la vitre un peu sale accessible en un instant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

Et le bruit strident d'une alarme perça l'air.

Elle lui vrillait les tympans tant sa puissance était ravageuse. Le son sur-aigu l'empêchait d'utiliser correctement son ouï ce ne fût que lorsqu'il vit Gadjeel par terre les deux mains plaqués sur les oreilles et les paupières fermement closes, une grimace de douleur collée au visage, qu'il comprit l'étendue de leur bourde. Pas que tenir tête à une guilde -fût-elle l'une de l'alliance Baram- ne lui posait problème. Mais sans Gadjeel, il allait mettre un temps fou à Natsu. Ce qui laissera largement le champ libre aux ennemis, qui prendront sans plus attendre leurs compagnon en otage. Ils étaient mal. Vraiment mal.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un son lui vrilla le crâne, ravageant ses oreilles trop sensibles au passage. Le poison n'aidant pas, il se sentait dériver, alternant entre conscience et inconscience. Mais qu'était-ce donc, ce son comme une flèche, au milieu de ce vide aux allures douceâtres ? Rien.

Il sentait que quelque chose se préparer, mais il était incapable de dire quoi. Même penser lui était difficile. Son cerveau engourdi peinait à capter les milles fragments de sons qui lui parvenait. Seul celui sur-aigu perçait sa carapace de douleur cotonneuse. Il perdait pied peu à peu, divagant violemment dans les eaux profondes du liquide qui l'emprisonnait. Tout n'était que souffrance. Il avait mal, mais ne savait même plus dire où. Où était sa tête ? Aucune idée. Avait-il des bras ? Peut-être.

Ses souvenirs, brume immatérielle qu'il ne parvenait plus à palper, s'éloigner de plus en plus de sa conscience. Il sentait la flamme de son âme résister vaillamment aux vents furieux qui cherchait à l'éteindre, seule lumière dans ce nuage opaque. Il entendait des voix. Extérieures ? Intérieures ?

Un visage, suivit de milliers d'autres défila dans son esprit. Qui était ces gens ? Pourquoi leurs sourire lui faisait tellement de bien ? Pourquoi leurs simple présence dans son esprit fiévreux l'apaisait et chassait une partie de se souffrance ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne cherchait pas à connaître la réponse. Ses interrogations s'évanouissait aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient dans sa tête, imposant leurs idées aussitôt oubliées, avalées.

Qui était-il ?

_Natsu_...

Natsu qui ?

Que signifiait le mot _Natsu_, déjà ?

Les ténèbres l'emportèrent loin de ses questions qui le taraudaient, alors qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Erza sût, dés les premières vibrations dans l'air, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fût lorsque l'alarme se diffusa, que sa tête implosa et que tout devint confus autour d'elle qu'elle comprit. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que l'ouïe plus sensible de Luxus l'avait bien plus touché qu'elle. Elle se précipita vers lui, tanguant un peu. La perte d'équilibre dût à la puissance dévastatrice du son strident l'affectait et elle la guerrière savait d'instinct que se battre n'allait pas être facile. Elle dût incanter aux moins trois fois avant que ce qu'elle ne cherche apparaisse. Même sa magie était affectée.

« Bien... » ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

Enfin, les quatre bouts mous dans sa paume apparurent. Elle souffla de soulagement. Et s'enfonça ses bouchons d'oreilles dans les conduits auditifs. Aussitôt l'alarme, bien que toujours présente, ne l'atteignait plus avec la même intensité. Sa démarche se fit plus assurée, et elle fonça sans plus attendre sur Luxus. Sans plus de cérémonie, Erza retira le casque du mage blond et lui enfonça les bouchons dans les oreilles. Avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

« Putain Erza ! T'as voulu me rendre sourd ou quoi ?! hurla le dragon slayer de foudre en se redressant, oubliant son handicap précédant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dépêches-toi de te lever qu'on y aille. On a déjà perdu trop de temps. » rétorqua la mage chevalière d'un ton inflexible, inconsciente quand au fait qu'elle avait très fortement tiraillé les oreilles du mage blond.

Passant outre le ton agressif de la jeune femme, Luxus se releva et brisa d'un coup sec le mur le plus proche. Ils le savaient tout les deux, la discrétion n'était plus de mise. Maintenant seule la vitesse comptait.

Une fragrance envahi le nez sensible du mage de foudre. Une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, mais différente. Mélangé avec d'autres, ainsi que celles âcres du sang et de la peur. Les larmes au goût salée se mêlaient elles aussi adroitement à l'effluve.

_Natsu_

Sans attendre, il se précipita à sa rencontre. L'arôme métallique du fluide vital se faisait de plus en plus présente. Ainsi que celles, plus intimes, appartenant à d'autres. Luxus savait ce que c'était. Il en avait déjà senti. Mais il refusait d'affronter la vérité. Ce n'était pas sur le dragon slayer de feu, mais à côté. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Une pièce proche de celle où il était retenu. Impossible que ce soit autre chose. Pas lui. Pas quelqu'un d'aussi bon, souriant, généreux. Pas cette personne exceptionnelle au sourire salvateur. Pas celui qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même, de son ambition dévorante. Même si il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Non, impossible. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas l'avoir violé, non ?

Ils passèrent deux pièces. L'une était d'un beige moderne, aux meubles satinés. L'autre plus sombre, éclairé par un astucieux agencement de chandelles et de miroirs. Des objets orientaux posés ici et là, de confortables canapés, la fumée qui rendait la salle plus intime, les broderies qui ornaient les tissus. Tout était magnifique. Et d'un élan rageur, Erza fit un carnage de cette splendeur au milieu de l'Enfer. Il la laissa faire, après tout il en avait autant envie qu'elle. Mais l'émanation qu'il pistait requérait toute son attention. Le mage de foudre n'avait pas un aussi bon odorat que les dragons slayers. Qu'il est capté l'odeur de Natsu relevait quasiment du miracle. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, sous peine de la perdre. Même si,vu à la vitesse à laquelle elle se fortifiait, il n'aurait bientôt plus de mal à la traquer. Il allait s'élancer dans un escalier lorsque le premier mage apparut. Luxus s'apprêtait à lui balancer une attaque foudroyante lorsqu'une épée passa son champ de vision et se planta dans l'abdomen de l'assaillant.

Le temps se suspendit, la Nature reprenait son souffle. L'éclat d'une armure, les filaments écarlates d'une chevelure, la rage d'un regard. Et une gerbe de sang dont les gouttes volaient au ralentis, suspendus l'espace d'une seconde, avant de filer à toute allure vers le sol.

Le temps reprit son court effréné. Les secondes s'égrainaient, filant entre ses doigts. Il continua sa course alors qu'Erza se battait contre une dizaines de mages du niveau de Grey. Il entendait de moins en moins les plaintes de ses adversaires, le choc des combats, les grognements étouffés de la mage de Fairy Tail. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, esquivant les quelques objets, brisant les portes plus qu'il ne les ouvrait. L'odeur se faisait plus forte, plus intense. Et son subconscient le protégeait toujours, lui voilant l'horrible vérité. Le sang, la peur, le goût âpre de l'humiliation se faisait sentir sur sa langue, envahissant ses sens. Il avait envie de vomir, ses yeux lui piquait. Mais il se rapprochait quand même de la source de cette abominable senteur, aux parfum sauvage et envoûtant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne lui barre le chemin.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Et encore moins emmener notre nouveau jouet. » fit-il, d'une voix à la limite du grave.

_« Jouet ?! » _s'indigna mentalement le mage de foudre en premier lieu. Il avait beau pendant un temps méprisé Natsu, jamais il ne s'était abaissé jusqu'à le considérer, lui et les autres, comme de simples objets. Et maintenant plus que jamais, alors que son sang, son âme, son corps tout entier était voué à la cause de sa guilde. L'être qui représentait à lui seul les idéaux de Fairy Tail dans toute leurs splendeurs, qui maintenait bien haut son flambeau, il ne laisserait personne le traiter comme un moins que rien. Comme pour chaque membres. Mais sa relation avec le dragon slayer était plus ambiguë, plus tumultueuse, plus vivante. Il se sentait bien plus proche de lui que de la plupart des personnes, parce que c'était le premier à l'avoir reconnu en temps qu'individu et non petit-fils du maître. À chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé un combat -et Dieu seul sait le nombre exact de bagarre qu'ils se sont livrés- il ne l'avait jamais fais parce que Makarov était son grand-père. Jamais. Seulement parce que lui, Draer Luxus, était plus puissant que lui. C'était cette relation qui ne subsistait pas par la parole, mais par les actes, du simple regard au coup de poing, du simple sourire au corps à corps magique, qui l'avait retenu d'exprimer ses ambitions pendant aussi longtemps, et qui le premier l'a fait regretté sa prise de pouvoir stupide.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'ennemi, rompant le fil de ses souvenirs.

- Primo, tu appelles encore une fois Natsu de jouet ou autre chose, je t'éclate la tronche lentement, histoire que tu puisses te repentir. Secondo, en général on se présente d'abord. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je donnerais mon nom à un enfoiré comme toi.

- Hum, sourit tristement en réponse le mage noir. Natsu, c'est donc son nom ? Bien qu'au final, ça ne m'importe peu. Il m'a été utile un petit moment, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Qui il est n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je m'appelles Yann Frey. Mage de la guilde de Tartaros. Ton nom maintenant ?

- Donnes-moi une raison de te le donner. Et qu'entends-tu par « il m'a été utile un petit moment » ? Rétorqua méchamment Luxus, ses yeux mitraillant sans vergogne son interlocuteur.

- Je vais à la fois te donner la raison, et répondre à ta question en même temps. Je suis l'un des mages noirs qui l'a capturé, et l'un de ceux qui l'ont violé. C'est suffisant pour que tu me donnes ton n- »

Un poing le cueillit à la mâchoire et l'expédia dans le mur de briques d'en face. Yann se redressa tant bien que mal. Un hématome retraçait les doigts de son agresseur sur sa joue, et sa mâchoire semblait fracturée. Il se remit debout, uniquement pour recevoir un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le mage noir expulsa une gerbe de sang, un fin filet coulant le long de son menton. Alors qu'il allait se prendre une attaque magique de plein fouet, il disparut de la poigne de son adversaire. Luxus mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son dernier coup n'avait pas touché cet enfoiré. Quelques secondes de trop. Son dos se plia alors qu'un poids comparable à une massue lui écrasait le creux entre ses reins. Le mage de Fairy Tail se redressa sans montrer la douleur que ce simple geste lui procurait. Il inspira un bon coup, pour tenter de se calmer un peu.

« Je suis Draer Luxus, mage de Fairy Tail. Celui qui va te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Natsu. Au centuple. »

_Son regard était froid et dur. Sa posture fier. L'incurvation arrogante et rageuse de ses lèvres l'enragé. L'aura électrique qui l'entourait le rendait éblouissant. La majesté de sa haine le subjuguait. C'était un adversaire qu'il n'oubliera pas. Fairy Tail resta à jamais profondément imprégnée dans la mémoire de Yann. Tout comme cet événement._

_À vie._


	7. Entre la guilde et le sauvetage

Lucy, après quelques heures au chaud dans son lit, s'était décidé à retourner dans sa guilde. Bien que malade et souffrante, elle était terriblement inquiète. Ses cheveux blonds dépareillés, son allure négligé avec le T-Shirt mal ajusté, le short trop court et les chaussettes hautes mise à la va-vite, complété par des joues fiévreuses, des cernes qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher et des frissons qui l'agitaient de temps à autre. Mais pour une fois, elle n'en avait cure.

La constellationniste avait un très mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'elle avait appris que Grey et Natsu partaient en mission. Cette sourde angoisse, facile à dissimuler c'était mué en une peur palpable. C'était elle -en plus du fait qu'aucun membre de la guilde ne soit aller la voir- qui l'avait fini par la sortir de son lit douillé. Habituellement, les membres de sa guilde n'abandonnait jamais quelqu'un qui n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sauf si un événement bien plus grave arrivait. Et c'était ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout. Happy dans ses bras était tout aussi angoissé. Son petit corps fragile était agité de tremblements. Ses grands yeux reflétaient une terreur sans nom. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le mot exact sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge à l'annonce du départ de mission de son compagnon s'était transformé en une horrible présence dans son ventre. Il n'aspirait plus à rien, n'avait même pas le courage de voler aux côtés de Lucy. Des cernes creusaient son visage. Son poil bleu d'ordinaire éclatant était terne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les immenses portes de bois de leurs guildes, ils se crispèrent d'instinct. Pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Les rires n'étaient plus. Les cris, les chants et les bagarres non plus. Les objets qui se fracassait semblaient mort. Aucun son ne franchissait les mur de la bâtisse. C'est avec une appréhension de plus en plus puissante et sournoise, que la jeune mage blonde et l'exceed poussèrent les deux lourds battants. L'intérieur était à l'image de ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Les membres dispersés sur quelques tables étaient silencieux. La plupart se tenait la tête, les yeux fermés. Certains récitaient dans leurs coins des paroles incompréhensible. La tension était palpable.

Leur pressentiment se concrétisa lorsqu'un verre se brisa, cassant l'ambiance dépressive et inquiète. Une voix perça l'air. Une affirmation sous la forme d'une question.

« Lucy, Happy ?! » s'exclama Mirajane.

La mage de transformation ne semblait pas se soucier de la vaisselle brisée à ses pieds. Son injonction avait réveillé la guilde-zombie. Des chuchotis s'élevèrent. Mais les deux jeunes femmes n'y firent pas attention. Lucy lut dans le regard de la mage du Satan Soul ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. La barman comprit que la constellationniste savait.

« Oh non... » murmura la mage blonde.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, doucement. Sa peau avait considérablement blanchie, faisant ressortir les effets de sa maladie. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme, fragile comme une poupée. Mirajane se précipita vers elle, de même que certains membres de la guilde comme Levy, Lisanna, Biska, Elfmann,...

Lucy surprit tout le monde quand elle se redressa soudain, la détermination faisant briller ses yeux chocolats. D'un regard, elle absorba celui de la mage de rang S. La violence de ses sentiments brillant à travers ses pupilles chamboula la barman qui ne put que murmurer son nom. Attristé de la voir découvrir la vérité. Étonné de sa réaction. Et maintenant admirative devant la force de caractère de la mage blonde.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna une petite voix fluette venant des bras croisés de la constellationniste.

- Happy ?! »

Ils l'avaient momentanément oublié. Sa détresse devait être bien plus grande que celle du reste de la guilde, étant donné la proximité qu'il entretenait avec le mage de feu. Pourtant dans ses yeux pareils à des joyaux, le même reflet d'une âme inébranlable miroitait à travers les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Deux lacs de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient trop violemment pour un être aussi fragile et innocent. Mais une flamme plus puissante qu'un brasier brûlait dans son âme, l'animant d'une volonté sans faille. Il tremblait. Il avait peur. Mais il voulait savoir. Et aider.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la question avait été posé sans que sa voix ne flanche. Lucy et Happy étaient terrorisés. Parfois, l'ignorance est moins douloureuse que la réalité. Mais si cette réalité concerne l'un de leurs compagnons, alors ils l'affronteront. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Natsu. Il avait beau être une monumentale tête brûlée, il n'en était pas moins l'un de ceux qu'ils suivraient tous sans hésiter. La puissance de leurs détermination contamina la guilde. Les mages se levèrent un à un, faisant cercle autour des trois protagonistes. Ils se soutenaient les uns et les autres par leurs simples présences, illuminant l'air de la majesté de leurs sentiments. Makarov observait l'ensemble de la scène depuis le bar où il s'était discrètement retiré. Malgré les obstacles, Fairy Tail gardait la tête hors de l'eau. Ensemble.

Après tout, c'était ça l'idéal qu'il défendait et qu'il transmettait à ses enfants, non ?

La voix douce de Mirajane s'éleva à nouveau. Elle était franche et claire, dépourvu de la moindre hésitation.

_On a reçu un appel de Gray et..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Autour d'elle, des corolles d'écarlates. Tranchant l'air de leurs magnificences. Brûlant leurs ailes pourpres dans le vide. Battant encore pour l'être qu'elles venaient de quitter. Sublimant la lame acérée d'une épée. Brouillant l'immondice sous leurs reflets rouges. Tapissant les murs, les meubles. Scellant le destin de la vie qu'elles entretenaient. Le sang coulait à flots.

Erza dansait avec ses épées aux milieu de ses vagues aériennes. D'une danse aussi sauvage que mortelle. Ses cheveux, filaments écarlates, se fondaient avec le sang qui s'écoulait. Elle en était tachée. Jamais la fière guerrière ne se serait abaissé à une boucherie pareille. Elle n'avait pas tuée. Mais les mages noirs tombaient un à un sous sa lame, marqués à vie. Pour que jamais ils n'oublient qu'affronter Fairy Tail, c'était accueillir à bras ouvert l'Enfer...

Subitement, la chorégraphie cessa. La tension du combat s'apaisa, jusqu'à n'être qu'un souvenir. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemi à combattre.

Elle avait gagné.

Laissant un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Erza reprit son armure habituelle et descendit les marches menant au sous-sol. Son malaise augmentait à chaque pas, il étreignait sa conscience de sa chape glacée. Elle frissonna, mais ce n'était pas la température. Une fois en bas, elle passa le corps calciné d'un homme. Il respirait encore, elle le voyait au faible soulèvement qui agitait sa cage thoracique. Luxus s'était défoulé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Lui aussi avait été contaminé par l'ambiance malsaine du lieu, qui poussait au massacre les étrangers qui osaient fouler son sol. Elle atteignit un cachot. La porte était déjà ouverte. Et ce qu'elle vit la choqua au plus haut point.

Des traînées blanchâtres sur le sol. Et son corps. L'odeur âcre de la poussière et du vice. Les yeux d'un vert pâle tranchés par le noir de la pupille réduite à une simple fente. Écarquillés par une terreur sans nom. La bouche déformé par la douleur. Les canines anormalement pointues. Les cheveux d'un rose terne, fade. La peau plus pâle. Et le sang mêlé à un blanc souillé. Ses blessures qui le maculaient de partout. Des simples ecchymoses aux larges balafres. Et ce liquide blanchâtre. Pâle. Comme...

_Non !_

Elle refusait d'y croire. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Pas lui. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'il filait l'histoire d'amour parfaite avec Grey. Jamais.

Mais les gestes aussi précautionneux que coléreux de Luxus alors qu'il nettoyait sommairement Natsu de la saleté qui le recouvrait. Ses iris incandescentes, la tension électrique de la pièce. Son regard dangereux, bien plus que lorsqu'il s'était retourné contre Fairy Tail. La grimace haineuse de son visage. La tristesse que dissimulait ses paupières. Le dégoût envers lui-même. Tous ses indices ne trompaient pas. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient violé l'innocence de Natsu. Ils allait le payer.

Mais pour l'heure, seule le dragon slayer importait. Son expression douloureuse et hagarde, ses pupilles réduites à la plus extrême des barres verticales, le tremblement continu de son corps. Ses signaux évidents ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle ferait tout en son pouvoir, et même plus pour son compagnon. Son meilleur ami.

S'agenouillant aux côtés du mage de foudre silencieux, elle fit apparaître plusieurs chiffons et les posa entre eux. Sans un regard, le dragon slayer électrique en prit un et reprit son travail. Erza fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, le mage aux cheveux roses était plus présentable. Il pouvait enfin retourner à la guilde sans éveiller les soupçons sur ce qui lui avaient été fait. Du moins, pour le viol. Les blessures ne pouvaient être cachées, et ne le seront pas. Luxus éait conscient que le mage de feu ne supporterait pas que son humiliation soit rapportée aux autres. Et il respectait son choix, parce qu'il aurait fait exactement le même. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le mage de feu ne s'éloignera pas volontairement du mage de glace à cause de ça. Tartaros lui avait pris sa virginité. Luxus n'allait pas les laisser lui voler son bonheur. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Il adressa un bref hochement de tête à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui lui répondit de la même manière. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, ils se comprenaient. Erza remit soigneusement l'écharpe si précieuse aux yeux de son compagnon autour de son cou. Sa veste en lambeau était bonne pour la poubelle, elle ne prit pas la peine de la remettre. Toujours en silence, percé par les cliquètements d'une armure et les froissements du tissu, par les souffles haletants, mélangeant adrénaline, rage, tristesse et fatigue, Luxus prit délicatement le mage déchu et se releva, le tennt étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. La guerrière déposa un doux baiser maternel sur son front. Elle caressa les cheveux souillés par le sang et sourit tristement. Elle espérait tellement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar oublié dés que nos paupières se soulèvent. Une illusion produite par une imagination trop fertile, peut-être traumatisée. Mais un simple reflet d'une réalité déformée. Et non pas la vrai vie, celle qu'ils ne vivaient qu'une fois et que des personnes se plaisaient à détruire, à réduire à l'enfer. À souillé avec volubilité, sans une once d'humanité. Erza grinça des dents et s'éloigna d'un pas. Son regard prit l'éclat de l'acier dont elle aimée se vêtir. Un éclat éblouissant l'aveugla. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien. Luxus et son protégé avait disparu. La mage chevalière savait que son précieux petit frère était entre de bonnes mains. Que l'autre ne risquait rien. Elle pouvait y aller, se déchaîner à fond. Lâcher la bride qui retenait continuellement sa rage croissante. Et détruire. Détruire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Parce qu'ils l'avaient mérités. Parce qu'ils allaient payer. Pour Natsu. Pour Grey. Pour leurs relations, joli fleur qui s'épanouissait lentement et qu'ils venaient d'altérer. Une aura digne meurtrière l'entoura. Son sourire se fit plus bestiale, plus cruel. Sa magie fit trembler la structure du bâtiment. Et en harmonie parfaite, la puissance destructrice de Gildartz s'éleva, bien vite suivit par celle plus sombre de Gadjeel. Ils avaient compris. Désormais, plus rien ne les retenaient.

_Ils allaient anéantir Tartaros._

Sans penser aux conséquences, sans s'en soucier. Le conseil allait se manifester. Des guildes noires risquaient de les prendre pour cible. Ils s'en fichaient. Qu'ils viennent. Ils leurs feront la peau.

**Qui a dit qu'une fée était inoffensive ?**

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grey se releva subitement, en sueur. Un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours lui apprit que l'homme qui le veillait n'était pas là. Quel qu'en soit la raison, ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Il se releva, chancelant, haletant, chaque muscle protestant avec véhémence. Mais il s'en contre-fichait. Seul importait Natsu, pour le moment. Son oreille capta la lourdeur des pas d'un homme qui approchait dans sa direction. Il devait y aller maintenant. Avant que son gôélier ne l'oblige à rester. Pour son propre bien, il en était conscient. Mais la volonté de sauver son petit-ami et rival de toujours était plus forte que la raison. Alors, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Grognant lorsque la réception fit grincer ses os endoloris, et entrechoquer les côtes brisées. En temps normal, il aurait crié d'agonie. Mais la souffrance ne lui parvenait plus avec la même intensité. L'adrénaline avait bloqué les vagues de douleur, lui permettant d'avancer sans faiblir. De combattre. De sauver. Et de se venger.

Il incanta une trainée de glace large d'un pied, et s'en servit pour glisser jusqu'au repère de Tartaros. Le chemin était facile. Le groupe de furie avait laissé un trou béant dans la forêt quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

_« Attends-moi, Natsu. J'arrive ! »_


	8. Interception et arrivée

**Héhé! Je l'ai enfin fini, ce chapitre interrompu avec l'arrivée de la NaGrey Week ( J'ai bientôt terminer le dernier chapitre et bonus! )! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard innommable que j'ai pris un peu partout mais que voulez-vous..Les vacances, c'est les vacances! Bref, je finis le blablatage en vous remerciant pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer cette histoire! **

**Au fait, vous saviez qu'à la base c'était censé être un OS? Maintenant, elle fait plus de 27 page Open Office! Et on se situe à un peu plus de la moitié. Même moi je n'en reviens pas... Bref! Place au chapitre!**

**Et juste une dernière chose : Y a-t-il ici quelqu'un souhaitant devenir le bêta-reader de cette histoire? En corrigeant tout depuis le début? Même avec mes fautes horribles?**

* * *

Luxus sentit une pression dans l'air. Légère et impalpable, elle en devenait presque irréel. Mais un pressentiment lui fit ralentir sa course dans le ciel pour revenir vers la Terre. Il avait bien fait. Dans un éclat éblouissant le mage de foudre coupa la route de Grey, atterrissant au milieu de son maigre chemin gelé. Le jeune homme fonça dans son aîné qui le rattrapa d'une main, tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son fardeau dans l'autre, coincé contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, Grey ! » Gronda le dragon slayer aux cheveux blonds.

Dans sa voix la colère était tangible. Mais ce n'était pas une colère comme celle qu'il éprouvait, il y a bien longtemps. Celle pleine de sentiments négatifs, bourrée d'amertume, celle qui tenaillait la personne en l'étreignant de ses bras tentateurs. Non, cette rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'était celle causée par l'inquiétude. Motivée par l'amitié et par des sentiments chaleureux. Celle qui le rendait humain et non plus le monstre qu'il s'était plu à devenir. Ce monstre qui l'avait brisé, et dont les cendres avaient servies à le rebâtir.

« Natsu...Où est Natsu ?! Et ce qu'il va bien ? Il ne lui ont pas fait de mal ?! » demanda Grey.

Les questions fusaient de plus en plus vite, comme un torrent. En face de lui le jeune mage semblait sur le point de se casser, anéanti par la violence du maelström de sentiments qui le gouvernait. Avec un corps trop faible et un esprit trop blessé pour y résister. Les deux abysses sombres de son regard aussi noirs que de l'encre, plus obscures que le néant et pourtant habitées d'une beauté désespérée.

Envahi par la pression que le plus jeune dégageait, le dragon slayer de foudre se contenta de montrer l'être déchu qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Si il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré attendre un peu, le préparer même si ce comportement n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais la tornade qu'il découvrait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il regardait Grey l'avait poussé à se dépêcher, quitte à ce que le choc soit trop grand et trop cruel.

Il aurait le temps de s'en remettre. De panser ses blessures, et de raffermir son âme trop ébranlée en l'espace de quelques heures.

« Oh...mon Dieu... » murmura le mage de glace en sentant les larmes trop longtemps retenues couler en abondance sur ses joues.

La main tremblante, il caressa la joue de son petit-ami, évitant les marques de coups. Il se sentait défaillir, mais il tint bon. Natsu avait besoin de lui. Maintenant. Et il était hors de question de laisser quelqu'un d'autre se charger de lui. De se rouler en boule dans un coin en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant le plus fort possible les yeux comme un enfant.

Luxus déglutit alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire les émotions qui se disputaient dans le regard baissé de son camarade. Quelques secondes passèrent, aussi longues que l'éternité avant que les deux billes larmoyantes ne remontent vers lui et accroche ses pupilles. Dedans, la confusion, l'horreur et la culpabilité – cette dernière qui ne devrait pas être à cette place- se disputaient avec une détermination infaillible qui grandissait de plus en plus. Et le mage de foudre sourit de sa propre bêtise. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Grey serait trop fragile et instable pour ne pas gérer tout ça ? Pour se cacher égoïstement de la réalité au détriment des autres. Il était stupide et encore une fois, il venait de sous-estimer les liens qui unissaient la guilde. Du coin de l'œil il vit la main se détacher du visage abîmé. Il savait ce que le mage de glace allait demander, mais il n'était pas près de le lui accorder.

« Je vais casser la gueule à ses bâtards. »

Une affirmation résolue, qui sonnait comme une sentence irrévocable. Oui, il allait y aller, et détruire le sourire méprisant que ces enfoirés affichaient encore. Le mage de glace se fendit d'un sourire malsain, empli d'une vengeance mauvaise.

« Non. »

L'intervention de Luxus cassa l'ambiance hideuse qui dévoilait les sentiments les plus horribles qui s'emparait du mage de glace. Furieux, ce dernier soutint le regard glacial du mage de foudre.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin de toi, maintenant ? En plus tu tiens à peine debout. Tu as autant besoin de repos que lui, je t'emmène. »

Un grondement enragé roula dans la gorge du plus jeune. Mais il savait que le plus âgé avait entièrement raison, et qu'à cet instant l'endroit où il doit se trouver était aux côtés du mage de feu. Mais cette haine qui s'épanouissait en lui comme une fleur empoisonnée demandait du sang. Le sang de ceux qui avaient volés leurs bonheur, arrachés leurs sentiments et lapidés leurs âme. Leurs faire payer la souffrance morale, la douleur physique, toutes les plaies et les bleus qu'il avait vu sur le corps de son petit-ami.

Mais il avait mal. Mal en voyant l'état pitoyable de son dragon slayer, en sachant que c'était de sa faute. Si il avait été un peu plus fort, juste assez pour les vaincre. Rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

« C'est de ma faute. C'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs. Je vais les butter un par un jusqu'à que leurs parents ne puissent plus les reconnaître. Et après je reviendrais. Pour Natsu. » répondit Grey sans chercher à cacher sa fureur ou ses dents serrées.

Luxus lisait l'émanation rouge sang qui entourait le mage de glace d'habitude le plus stoïque de l'équipe la plus puissante. Et encore, il ne savait pas l'entière vérité. Celle qui avait dévastée le corps dans ses bras et qui allait ravager celui en face de lui.

« Merde ! Natsu ! se souvint brusquement Luxus, mortifié d'avoir pu passer autant de temps à argumenter avec Grey alors que l'état de Natsu était aussi instable.. Merde, merde et merde ! On a plus le temps de papoter l'glaçon, faut le rapatrier d'urgence à la guilde ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna le mage récalcitrant, songeant distraitement à quel point il lui était simple de le maîtriser alors que normalement il n'aurait jamais pût le saisir comme ça, avant de créer un nouvel éclair et de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, contrôlant son pouvoir pour ne pas électrocuter ses deux passagers. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard le dragon slayer de foudre se tenait devant les portes de la guilde. Il ne prit pas la peine d'admirer l'agencement parfait de la façade ni ses milliers de petits détails qu'il aimait contempler en temps normal, avant de pénétrer l'enceinte du bâtiment et de s'enfoncer directement à l'intérieur. Il fût accueillit par des exclamations horrifiées face à l'état des deux mages et de lui-même ( couvert du sang de Natsu et des mages de la guilde noire, même si à leurs têtes ils croyaient que c'était en partie le sien ), soulagées parce qu'il était revenu avec les deux en vie, et intriguées parce qu'il était le seul de l'expédition et surtout parce que contrairement au plan initial, un Grey un peu confus, très blessé et bien réveillé était avec lui.

Grey vit avec étonnement et sans vraiment réaliser la portée de ce qu'il admirait la guilde apparaître devant lui après ce qui lui avait paru des lustres entouré d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Sur son corps tout ses poils étaient dressés par l'électricité qui avait été autour de lui. Il se sentit poussé vers l'intérieur toujours à moitié porté par le grand mage à la cicatrice. Une fois dedans il dût faire face à ce qui lui semblait des centaines de visages inquiets et torturés. Les cris, soupirs, et injonctions fusaient de part en part dans ce qui lui paraissait une cacophonie alors que le niveau était somme toute acceptable et même bas pour des mages de Fairy Tail. Dans ses pupilles se reflétaient les images, déformées par la rondeur de ses yeux. Aussi étirées que ce qu'il croyait voir, alors que sa vision se tordait avant de flouter. Des petites parcelles de néant s'ajoutèrent une à une dans son champ de vision. Son ouïe ne captait plus que les cris les plus importants.

Un cocon épais entourait ses sens. Il ne sentait plus le corps encore chaud de Luxus suite à la bataille, ni le sang poisseux qui le recouvrait. Il n'entendait plus sa guilde s'inquiéter, s'horrifier devant leurs corps meurtris et la mine sombre et meurtrière du mage aux cheveux électriques. Il ne voyait plus non plus leurs visages, ses yeux couverts d'un voile obscure inhalant toute possibilité de se repérer. La dernière pensée qu'il eut fut pour Natsu, avant que l'inconscience ne l'absorbe définitivement, créant une barrière entre lui et la réalité.

Lisanna, Lucy et Luxus s'occupèrent de porter Natsu à l'infirmerie avec Happy, ou plutôt Luxus amenait le dragon slayer déchu dans la partie soin du bâtiment, suivit par une mage aux cheveux nacrés, une aux cheveux blonds et un petit chat dont le pelage égalait le saphir. Polyussica examina brièvement le mage de glace dans les bras puissants d'Elfmann avant de décréter que les premiers soins apportés par Lola et son mari suffirait encore pour quelques heures. D'un pas qui se voulait glacial, elle rejoignit son second patient en bien plus mauvais état que le premier, ne pouvant empêcher la pointe acérée du doute et de l'inquiétude noircir ses pensées. Refusant de se laisser aller avant d'avoir fait son possible, elle arriva dans l'infirmerie. La pièce avait un peu changer depuis la reconstruction du bâtiment. De petite mais fournie, elle était passé à spacieuse et plus ordonnée. On sentait la petite touche de Mirajane dans le classement. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé couplés avec un carrelage luisant mais maintenant taché d'un peu de sang. Cinq lits aux draps immaculés se succédaient, entouraient de rideaux d'un rose très pâle tirant sur la couleur chair. En face des lits un long bureau avec toutes sortes d'étagères parfaitement rangées. Et dans le dernier lit, le sixième, couvert de plus en plus de marques ensanglantées, reposait Natsu entouré d'une Lucy en pleurs, d'une Lisanna sur le point de lâcher toutes les larmes de son corps et Happy entre les deux, retenant lui aussi ses sanglots même si de temps à autres l'un d'entre eux le déchirait. Contre le mur et à côté du blessé, Luxus l'expression fermé et impassible. Mais la vieille guérisseuse, même si la psychologie humaine était loin d'être son fort, avait vu la culpabilité et l'inquiétude logeaient dans son regard.

Soupirant devant cette ambiance à la fois lourde et magnifique, parce qu'à travers les pleurs et les doutes elle percevait la détermination flamboyante qui semblait éternelle à Fairy Tail, Polyussica s'avança. D'un signe de main elle leurs indiqua à tous de déguerpir, ne supportant pas malgré la volonté de tous l'air déprimant qu'ils dégageaient sans le vouloir. Les protestations des jeunes filles et de l'exceed allaient fuser mais d'un regard glacial elle les fit taire.

Luxus avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il allait annoncer à son grand-père ce que ses enfoirés avaient osé faire à Natsu. Même si exposer ainsi la vie privé de son ami ne l'enchantait guère, le vieux était de bon conseil, sage et réfléchi. Il allait pouvoir prendre les dispositions nécessaire pour aider au mieux le mage de feu à s'en remettre. De plus, il devait savoir, en temps que maître de la guilde et en temps que père pour tous. Et enfin, si il gardait tout ça pour lui plus longtemps, il allait exploser de fureur et de haine. L'horreur qu'il avait vu là-bas, le fluide blanc parfois tirant vers le rouge à cause des blessures qui recouvraient le dragon slayer, sa mine détruite, abattue. Tous ça étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, comme une marque apposée au fer chauffé à blanc. Et il avait besoin de soulager le poids sur ces épaules, de se confier...Pour ne pas détruire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à devenir une coquille vide et desséchée.


End file.
